Eyes in the bamboo
by xero2121
Summary: Heres my first RK fanfic. If you like my Zelda fic, you should like this!
1. Default Chapter

Here's chapter one of my Kenshin Fanfic. This is, in my opinion, the best one I've made so far. I've already finished chapter 2 so if I get at least 5 good reviews for this one, I'll post chapter 2 (Kind of as an incentive)

BTW: Sorry, but I only do "previews of next Chapter" In my Zelda Fanfic. Remember to critique!

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I look like I own Rurouni Kenshin? I do, whoever, own Sinoha Ishumaru and Tsuneske. (No last name on him yet.)

Well, anyways, enjoy chapter one of...

Eyes in the forest 

Chapter 1

Kenshin Himura sat quietly cross-legged in a forest of bamboo. He was waiting. For who, he knew not. He only knew that he had received notice to duel someone that night.

Kenshin Himura was a master of the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu style martial arts. He was also a very skilled assassin.

Sinoha Ishumaru was walking through a bamboo thicket. He was looking for someone, but for whom, he knew not. He came upon a clearing. In front of him was a slender figure that bore an X shaped scar across his face. The figure's crimson hair was billowing softly in the breeze. The figure stood up. Sinoha's own hair moved slightly. He knew this was the man he was told to meet. He also knew that one of them would not be leaving alive.

"Are you the man I am supposed to meet?" Kenshin spoke quietly, calmly.

"_I suppose so. You have a sword. I have a sword. It would make sense that we would have to fight each other_." Sinoha reached for his sword. He grabbed the hilt.

"_But_ _before I kill you_," he interrupted, "_What is your name? And why was I told to kill you_?"

Kenshin also placed a hand on his own sword. "I'll tell you my name after the fight. Why I was sent to kill you, I do not know." Kenshin took a stance.

Sinoha looked surprised. "_You know Kamiya-Kasshin style_? _Wait, are you the famous assassin Himura Kenshin_? "

"I am a master of Kamiya-Kasshin style. And yes I am called Himura Kenshin, or Hittokiri Battosai. "

Sinoha smirked. " _The man slayer_... _This should prove to be quite interesting_." Kenshin chuckled.

" You are too cocky," he spoke. "You should take this more seriously."

The two of them stood for a moment, hands on swords, waiting to attack.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me already_."

Kenshin just stood there, ready. "I am not as foolish as you may think. Anyone who knows anything about Kamiya-Kasshin knows that it is a defense based sword style. Unless you attack me, I will not move."

Several more moments passed. Sinoha breathed a heavy sigh.

"_Well, if you are too afraid to attack, then it looks like I will have to change things up_," and with that, he switched his foot position.

"_Have you heard of the Hinsinuda style? What am I saying, the great assassin that you are. Of coarse you know this stance_." With that, he unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him. Kenshin, in one quick swipe, wielded his own. With a step unseen to the human eye, Sinoha dashed over to the other side of the clearing where Kenshin was standing. From behind, he attempted to behead Kenshin. The sword stroke was interrupted with a loud clang as Kenshin's blocked Sinoha's sword.

"You will have to do better than that, you shall."

"_Just a test, to see if you really are the great assassin they say you are_," replied Sinoha.

He then dashed back over to his side of the clearing and returned to his original stance. Kenshin also returned to his original stance. He then dashed over again to Kenshin's side to attack with a downward slash. His attack was repulsed with minimal effort on Kenshin's side. With the speed of lightning, Kenshin countered with a kick to Sinoha's stomach. Sinoha flew back and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"You son of a-" He stood up once more. He charged Kenshin again, only this time with a straight thrust. Kenshin, in the blink of an eye, appeared behind Sinoha in mid thrust and kicked him once more, only this time in the rear. Sinoha hit the ground face first.

"Are you sure you are one of the Hinuda gang's men? I haven't even begun to break a sweat and already this is your second time on the ground."

"_How did you know I was a member of the Hinuda gang?"_

Kenshin smiled lightly. "Your stance made it obvious."

_"No one's supposed to know about the Hinuda gang," _replied Sinoha.

"I've killed enough of them to know about them."

That statement infuriated Sinoha. "_Well if you think you're going to kill me, then think again." _With that, Sinoha was up and of the ground. He dusted himself off, and charged for Kenshin. Kenshin backed away just barely avoiding being sliced across the face. Sinoha struck furiously again and again with the speed and power of 1,000 stallions. Kenshin merely dodged out of the way each time. He finally pulled up his sword to retaliate. The sword stopped mere centimeters away from Sinoha's face. At that precise moment, the barrage stopped. An instant later, all of the surrounding bamboo trees fell at their centers.

"_I don't get it. No matter how much I try I cannot even come near hitting you. I have mastered hundreds of different sword techniques and I cannot even touch you. I guess you really are as good as they say, Battosai." _With that, he kneeled down on his left knee and stuck his sword into the ground. "_If I cannot win, I should at least die like a warrior."_

_"_How old are you, boy. Twenty-two, twenty-three?"

_"I am twenty-three years old," _replied Sinoha.

"Do not worry, boy. I am not going to kill you this time." He sheathed his sword. "I can't believe that the Hinuda gang would resort to sending mere children to do their dirty work. Those dogs." This statement irritated Sinoha, but he suppressed his anger. "Do you even know why you were sent here, boy?"

Sinoha looked up.

"_No I do not. I just received an order that I was to assassinate a man I would meet in the east Swansai bamboo forest." _

Kenshin pondered for a moment. "Hmm... That is strange. Just like myself, I received no further instruction then to meet you in this forest. I do not even know who it was that delivered the message, for he appeared in front of me from shadow. As soon as he relayed the message, he had vanished in the same fashion that he entered."

Sinoha stood up, understanding that he was no longer in danger. _"Can you describe what he looked like? He may be a member of the Hinuda."_

Kenshin looked upwards in a thinking manor. "He wore dark robes, and had a very large at his side. He bore a scar across his forehead."

Sinoha instantly knew who it was. _"Tsuneske! He is the same person that gave me the order to meet you here. But why he would need me too fight you..."_

Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, a massive sword appeared and crashed down to the ground mere inches away from Kenshin.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"_Lord Tsuneske! What are you doing here?" _

_"_**Quiet you fool. I am here to finish what you were supposed to have started. You are worthless, Sinoha. You couldn't even crush this scrawny bug by yourself. You don't deserve to have the title Hinuda associated with your name. I think I'll kill you and this rat now." **With that, he lifted his huge sword and swung. Kenshin and Sinoha moved out of the way fast enough to avoid being sliced in half. The bamboo trees that were directly in the line of attack were cleaved in half. "**Do you like my sword? It was passed down to me from many a generation in my family. It has tasted the blood of everyone who has stood in its way. You two are next." **He pulled back getting himself ready for another strike. He swung. Sinoha was too late to see it. _Damn, he's fast, _he thought. The sword was coming right for him. He didn't have time to react...

A loud clash of steel on steel was heard. In front of him, a slender figure was holding back the giant's sword with his own. " Quickly, while I have him subdued. Get out from behind me." It was Kenshin! The man that he was sent to assassinate had saved his life! "Attack him now!" Sinoha didn't think twice. In an instant, he was behind Tsuneske getting ready to execute one of his deadly attacks. Lord Tsuneske was too fast though. He had suspected this would happen and moved out of the way before the strike could be delivered. "Watch out!" Before Sinoha knew it, his strike was headed straight for Kenshin. He stopped before their blades touched. He glanced around. Seeing nothing, he stepped beside Kenshin once more prepared to defeat Tsuneske. "_Where did he go?"_

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I do not sense him," Kenshin said.

"**That's because I've learned to mask my essence," **came the booming voice of Tsuneske. Both samurai looked up to see Tsuneske falling towards them from an amazing height. Kenshin and Sinohajumped in opposite directions. An instant later, Tsuneske came crashing down with the force of 10 meteors. A blinding light had been emitted form his mammoth sword as it hit the ground. Then, complete darkness. He looked up from where his deadly attack had struck to see that Kenshin and Sinoha were nowhere to be found.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, so stop asking. **

Chapter 3

**"I know you are not dead, you little rats," **came the voice Tsuneske.

"You have thought correctly," said Kenshin. Tsuneske looked up. At the top of a few nearby trees, Kenshin and Sinoha stood.

"I think it is time to retaliate," Kenshin said to Sinoha. "I will release one of my most deadly attacks, but I need you to draw his attention." Kenshin jumped down to the ground, Sinoha following close behind. They reached it with barely even a patter heard.

**"What do you plan to do, before I kill you?" **Tsuneske gave a loud bellow. **" You might as well just lower your heads and admit defeat. I promise to make it as quick as possible!" **He gave another loud chuckle.

"_It won't be you that kills me, but your arrogance probably will_," retaliated Sinoha. This caught Tsuneske by surprise, for he was not expecting for Sinoha to show enough courage to speak back. **"Well, if you think you can, go ahead and attack!" **

"_As you wish, Lord Tsuneske_!" With that he charged.

(Good) thought Kenshin. (Now's my chance!) While Tsuneske was getting ready for Sinoha's attack, Kenshin placed his right leg in front. (Sinoha is doing very well,) Kenshin thought as he saw Sinoha attack Tsuneske.

He crouched slightly and....

"Now!" He yelled! Sinoha understood and jumped as high as he possibly could.

(Yes!)

He ran full speed at Tsuneske. Tsuneske looked over to see the crimson-haired figure charging at him. To him, it felt like forever before the slender samurai reached him. It actually only took a few seconds. (**You think you can surprise me,) **thought the massive man. He put his sword up to block but he was too late. At the last minute, Kenshin switched his footing to put his right leg in front, using the Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki succession technique. "**No!" **cried Tsuneske as Kenshin's body twisted ever-so-slightly enough to completely break Tsuneske's defense. Kenshin stood on the opposite side of the clearing then that of which he started on. Tsuneske just stood in the center of the clearing awestricken. (**Maybe I underestimated this man,) **he thought. A moment later, Sinoha landed, directly in front of Tsuneske, sword pointed at his face.

" _Why? Why Tsuneske? Why have me fight the battosai when I clearly wasn't skilled enough to take him down? Did you wish me dead?" _Tsuneske stood still, only now he looked into Sinoha's eyes. " **Higher authority. It couldn't be helped." **At that moment, a smile spread across Tsuneske's face. "**I never liked you," **he muttered before his sword completely split in half. Finally, he collapsed to the ground, the smile still on his face.

Sinoha picked up the two fragments of his Tsuneske's sword. He looked at them for a moment, and then hurled them as hard as he could into the rising sun.

" That was quite a night," Kenshin said.

" _Thank you for everything, Battosai," _Sinoha pronounced.

"Do not call me 'Battosai' Sinoha. My name is Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. And I never had any intention of killing you, but I am glad I could you defeat that monster. Tonight I am hanging up the title of 'Man slayer'. From now on, I am just like everyone else. I must repent on what I have done, all the lives I have taken. I do not wish to kill again."

" _I admire you, Kenshin." _Sinoha said.

By now, the sun was high enough in the sky so that they could see around them. All the destruction that had occurred. All the bamboo that had split. All the faults in the ground. All as a result of the battle that had taken place there. One night had brought so much chaos.

" _Before we part," _Sinoha started, "_You must tell me the name of that move you performed, the one used to end Tsuneske's vile life." _Kenshin smiled.

" It is called Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki. That is an assassin's technique. For you not to learn it would be better." They both stood in the center of the clearing looking towards the sun. Both had made an important ally and an even better friend.

END

Wow. Deep stuff, huh. This will be the end of this series. I'll probably start another Rurouni Kenshin FanFic later on. In fact, I _know _I'll start another one. If you like this one, let me know. Email: .

Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki: Actual Kenshin Dialogue! _Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash._


End file.
